1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hair dyeing or cosmetic unit, in particular mascara unit, comprising a reservoir for holding a liquid cosmetic and a cap as well as an applicator that is fixed to a handle.
2. Background Art
Numerous designs of hair dyeing or cosmetic units of the generic type, in particular mascara units, have been disclosed, for instance in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/391,703, DE 197 44 181 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,913.
These familiar units are usually provided with brushes as applicators, lots of modifications of these brushes being known for optimization of mascara transfer properties upon transfer from the container on to a user""s lashes and of combing properties during application. However, a fundamental drawback of these hair dyeing or cosmetic units resides in that the user will regularly acquire a specific mascara brush along with her/his favorite manufacturer""s mascara, it being possible to choose from a variety of cosmetic units with different brushes, but not to select the brush or applicator individually for a certain mascara.
In the light of these problems, EP 0 955 368 teaches that a user, having selected a preferred applicator or handle from a variety thereof, may join the applicator to the handle or the handle to the cap. This offers numerous advantages as compared to prior art units.
However, there are marketing concepts proceeding from the idea that a certain brush must be specifically tuned to the type and consistency of the cosmetic to be applied and that the composition of applicator and cosmetic must not be disrupted.
It is an object of the invention to embody a cosmetic unit of the type mentioned at the outset for defined allocation of an applicator brush, in particular mascara brush, to a cosmetic compound on the one hand; on the other hand, the specific properties of the applicator must be apparent and perceptible to the consumer upon purchase.
According to the invention, this object is attained in a cosmetic unit of a design such that, when presented for purchase, the applicator does not dip into the liquid cosmetic and can be seen through a transparent section of the cosmetic unit.
Preferably, the transparent section is a separate member which is releasably joined to the reservoir and/or to the cap of the reservoir.
By advantage, the design is such that after removal of the member that comprises the transparent section when the cosmetic unit is put to use by a consumer, the cap is attachable to the reservoir in a manner known per se.
In keeping with a first embodiment according to the invention, it is provided that, prior to use by a consumer, the applicator extends in a direction away from the reservoir and is covered by the member which comprises the transparent section and which is joined to the screw cap.
In particular, it can be provided that, in the initial condition, the applicator handle is releasably joined to a fixture on the screw cap and, for use, is mountable on a stem, in particular by locking engagement, the stem extending from the screw cap in the opposite direction into the reservoir.
In keeping with a second embodiment according to the invention, the applicator initially extends away from the container; it is disposed on the top of the screw cap and provided with a transparent cover.
When the unit is put to use, the transparent cover is removed and the screw cap is rotated by 180xc2x0 and conventionally screwed on, with the handle and the applicator dipping into the liquid cosmetic.
In this case, the container, prior to being put to use, may be covered by a separate cap, on which to place the top or rear of the screw cap.
In keeping with a third embodiment, the applicator conventionally extends from the screw cap towards the reservoir, with, however, the member that includes the transparent section being disposed between the screw cap and the reservoir so that, in this condition, the applicator does not dip into the cosmetic or the reservoir. In this condition, the reservoir is closed by a temporary closure, for instance a peel-off film, a plug or the like; for putting the unit to use, the cap is screwed off the intermediate member, the intermediate member is screwed off the reservoir and removed, the temporary closure of the reservoir is removed and the screw cap, together with the applicator, is screwed on conventionally, with the applicator dipping into the reservoir.
Details of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of an exemplary embodiment, taken in conjunction with the drawing: